carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Swept Away (1984)
Plot Overview Little Kristina has accepted the transfusion and she will be fine. But Krystle is giving Blake the silent treatment. She is civil to him, but turns away from him every time he speaks to her or does something nice for her like buy her a pearl necklace. Krystle blames her fight with Blake as the cause for the premature birth of their child. Kristina could have died and all because of Blake's attitude. The two had fought over Rashid Ahmed and Krystle wants to know that truth of Blake's involvement in Rashid's death. Blake feels vindicated in Rashid's death only because the army officer who shot and killed Rashid did so because he had a personal vendetta against the man. Blake feel any remorse for the role that they played in setting the events that allowed Rashid's death. Besides, the man was a scoundrel. Further, Blake, Dominique and Adam, hold a news conference where they present Rashid's death bed confession that Blake was not responsible for arms smuggling. They claim that Dominique charmed the confession from Rashid. The press is placated. Blake still does have the issue of the military patrols in the South China Sea that is interfering with his exploration and drilling efforts, but Blake is certain he can take care of that. So Nicki tells Jeff her story and she is on a treasure hunt. She tells Jeff that Peter was always looking for a way to get rich quickly and he is aware of this golden Incan statue in Peru filled with precious jewels. Peter gave half the map to Fallon and Nicki had the other half. That is why she was so interested in Fallon. She wants to find the map and go get the treasure. Nicki attempts to get Jeff to become a fellow treasure hunter. Jeff shows little interest until he learns that Peter was in Los Angeles with some model, Birgit. Maybe it was Birgit, and not Fallon, that was in that plane that crashed. Further strengthening Jeff's belief is that the model went to Seattle with Peter. Jeff will help Nikki on their treasure hunt as he wants to find Fallon. Claudia has that awkward moment when she sees Dean again. It was a one time thing and a mistake. It should not happen again. Dean does not like losing Claudia, but what more can he do. When Steven returns from Santa Barbara, Claudia is a little distant because of her feelings of guilt. Claudia continues to suspect there is something more between Steven and Luke. Steven does not help matters by speaking glowingly of Luke and Luke adds fuel to the fire by showing up at the mansion and talking to Claudia like she is competition. Amanda is appreciative of Blake in his efforts to find her father. Blake does not want to tell Amanda right away that he suspects that he is her father. Blake's investigators in Europe have some information. After Alexis left Denver, she holed herself up in Switzerland for months. There was no ski instructor. Blake confronts Alexis. Alexis claims that even if she did conceive Amanda in Colorado, Roger Grimes could be the father. Blake reminds Alexis of their period of reconciliation. Blake finally threatens Alexis that he will ask Amanda for a blood test, but Alexis will not allow it. She will convince Amanda to leave Colorado. Alexis sends Dex and Amanda together to New Mexico. She will join them and the three will go off to London. Alexis should not have left Dex and Amanda alone because the two end up making love after another one of their spats. The following morning, Dex says it never should have happened and that she not do it again. Amanda reluctantly agrees. Just as the awkwardness increases, Alexis arrives and has great news - she is going to take the two to England and while in England, Alexis will marry Dex. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Richard Hatch ... Dean Caldwell * Bibi Besch ... Dr. Veronica Miller * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * William Beckley ... Gerard * Peter Marc Jacobson ... Steward * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Nigel Bullard ... Reporter #1 * Jane Downs ... Reporter #2 * Susan Gordon-Clark ... Nurse * Jeffrey Orman ... Waiter Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Deleted scenes : Krystle looks at a picture of Krystina, Krystle talks about Kristina's health with Dr. Miller. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby: Did you go to the hospital today? Amanda Carrington: As a matter of fact, I did. And you'll be disappointed to hear that, in spite of all his problems, Blake was understanding, compassionate, and sincere. Alexis Carrington Colby: All the things I'm not. * Amanda Carrington: Don't put words in my mouth! Dex Dexter: Someone's got to.